


no colour

by Anonymous



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, First Love, Gen, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Maybe then you’d know how much I like you.</em>―<a href="http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/473712">Rebecca Wadlinger</a><br/><span class="small">a story in eight haikus</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [ateliers](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ateliers/profile) round 2015
> 
> This was inspired by Taras Loboda's [Luna](http://www.tarasloboda.cz/gallery/portrait#Luna), [Silvia](http://www.tarasloboda.cz/archive/02#silvia) & [Shade and Light](http://www.tarasloboda.cz/gallery/portrait#Shade-and-Light.) portraits, _fairy tales_ & Oh My Girl's [Closer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isUudT58Xfk) music video.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_i._  
mother says, "Shi Ah,  
don't forget that I love you."  
you nod, _yes_ , reflex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ii.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ii._  
the first time you see  
her, standing pale against the  
trees, her dress is red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. iii.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_iii._  
"Yoo Bin," you say, and  
the taste of words is like  
biting an apple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. iv.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_iv._  
her fingers on your  
skin are soft, are warm, you don't  
want her to let go  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. v.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_v._  
but time moves so fast  
seasons spinning, the hands of  
the clock, we set sail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. vi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_vi._  
"Shi Ah," she says, "who  
are you?" and sometimes you don't  
have any answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. vii.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_vii._  
her red dress, the red  
shoes Hye Jin tucks under her  
legs; you ask for help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. viii.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_viii._  
"look through the mirror,"  
she says, and you do, but  
it's only Yoo Bin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted [here](http://todaysperfume.livejournal.com/491.html) written for [this](http://ateliers.livejournal.com)


End file.
